Till We Meet Again
by lady silverlune
Summary: Young Clarisse and Joseph will have to face the greatest turning point of their life: Separation.


**Till We Meet Again**

**Summary: **Young Clarisse and Joseph will have to face the greatest turning point of their life: Separation.

* * *

_Joseph, meet me at the lake after the party. We have to talk._

_love, C.G._

* * *

Joseph set the note down on his bedside table. He was contemplating about the note Clarisse sent him hours ago. She used her initials, "C.G." instead of signing it with her full name, which means, she was dead serious about the matter. He paced back and forth in his room, deciding if he would act upon her request.

_'Of course she would send me a note. We haven't conversed in days.' _He mused, thinking about the misunderstanding that created a 5-day rift between them. They've had arguments here and there, like normal people would have, but this was the worst. He couldn't bear to face her after learning from his superiors that they would be guarding the perimeter of the Renaldi Palace because the Genovian royalties will hold the engagement party of Prince Rupert and his beloved, Lady Clarisse Grimaldi. She didn't even tell him a single bit about it. It would have been less painful if he learned it straight from Clarisse but then from the series of events that had happened, he figured that she wasn't planning to tell him at all.

A series of knocks snapped him out suddenly from his thoughts. "Come in." He sternly said.

One of his fellow interns, George, stepped inside the room. "Joe, we're being called down by the boss."

"Yes, I'm coming." Joe said as George closed the door and left. He went to his desk and took one last look at the note.

"I wonder what you're up to this time, Clarisse."

-----

"Lady Clarisse, it's time to get ready," Rose, one of her ladies' maids approached Clarisse. She was sitting on her windowsill, her arms wrapped around her knees. "The party is going to be in an hour."

"Hm." She just nodded in response. She couldn't believe the fact that she would become the fiancee-to-be of Prince Rupert. She wasn't even sure of the reason why she had agreed to the engagement. All she knew was that she was the chosen among all the eligible candidates to be Prince Rupert's wife and she had no other choice but to accept it. It was after all, a calling to serve the people as their queen.

After a few meetings with the prince, she found out that he was actually a pretty decent man, and she knew that they could potentially be friends but then, there was Joseph. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't dream of becoming part of the royal family despite her noble lineage. All she wanted was to live a simple life with the only man she ever truly loved.

She had been meaning to tell Joseph everything, but after what happened during the past few days, she didn't have the chance to explain. Now, she will have to prepare herself for what Joseph will have to say regarding the matter. After all, it is an inevitable fact that in an hour from now, he will witness the dreadful scene where she would soon become Clarisse Grimaldi, future wife of Prince Rupert Renaldi.

"Which gown will you wear to the party, my lady?" Rose inquired, peering through her closet.

"Anything decent would be fine, Rose." She indifferently replied. She was not up to dressing up for the event that would soon bring her and Joseph apart forever.

-----

It was six in the evening in the Renaldi Palace. The guests were starting to pour in the grand hall. A small orchestra was playing the classical song _Salut d' amor_ on one of the hall's corners. There was a long buffet table on the left side of the spacious room. Everything was set and ready for the grand engagement between Genovia's Crown Prince Rupert Renaldi and Clarisse Grimaldi, the daughter of the renowned royal architect, Viscount Edward Grimaldi.

Rupert was leaning beside a large abstract painting, observing his surroundings and the people entering the hall. He didn't want to mingle with the guests yet; he needed to time to take in all of what was happening. He was finally going to announce his engagement to Clarisse tonight. This marked the start of his serious responsibility as the heir to the throne. He knew he wasn't ready to take his father's place after his death. He just barely turned 21 during the previous month. But, he had to face his duty to the crown and to his people and so he had no choice but to agree to an arranged marriage to someone he just barely knew.

"It seems that you're not being a proper host, Rupert." His mother, Queen Elise, gently scolded him. He was immediately snapped from his reverie.

"I'm sorry mother." He said, smiling a bit. "I just wanted to be free of my unwanted thoughts before I face them."

Elise smoothed his son's sleeve. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Rupert let out a sigh. "It's just about the engagement." He said, looking away from his mother. "It's not that I don't want to do it but... you can't deny the fact that this all too sudden. I'm still trying to get used to it."

Elise smiled as she held Rupert's cheek. "I understand, my son." She said. "It's not easy, but I know you'll manage."

Rupert gave a slight nod. "In time, I will." He glanced at the guests. "I think I should go and greet them."

The queen smiled hooked her arm to her son's. "Shall we?"

Rupert smiled back and led his mother to the crowd. They spotted Lord Melville and Lord Burton, two Parliament members, chatting by the buffet table. "Good evening, gentlemen." Elise cheerfully greeted them.

Lord Burton took the Queen's hand and gently kissed it, as a sign of respect. "I'm very delighted to have come to your son's engagement party, Your Majesty."

"And same goes with me Your Majesty." Lord Melville also took the Queen's hand and kissed it. He turned his glance to the prince. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way, Rupert."

"Thank you, Lord Melville." Rupert respectfully replied.

"Speaking of which, I haven't yet seen your fiancee here." Lord Burton commented.

Rupert scanned the hall. "Yes, I suppose she'll be arriving shortly."

"I'll just fetch some refreshments, dear." Elise whispered to her son. Rupert patted her hand before she went to the refreshments table.

"I guess it will only be a matter of time until your coronation, my boy." Lord Burton said.

Rupert released a small sigh. "Yes, I am fully aware of that, Sir." he said. _'I just hope I'd be fully ready by then.'_

**THUD! THUD! **

"Viscount Grimaldi and his daughter, Lady Clarisse." The guard announced in a clear, loud voice.

All eyes turned on the stairs leading to the hall. Rupert watched his wife-to-be gracefully descending the flight of stairs. His heart literally skipped a beat at the breathtaking sight of Clarisse. She wwas wearing a beige silk satin couture gown, with a pearl choker to match. She had her hair in a loose but elegant bun, with some of her golden locks dangling on both sides. She was like a goddess, her natural beauty radiated like light.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said, leaving the two gentlemen and hastily approached the center of attention.

-----

Clarisse silently gulped as she felt that all eyes were on her. She just looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Though she was known to be a confident young woman, she too had her awkward moments and this was one of those moments.

"I guess you're the star of the night, my dear." His father softly said.

Clarisse tightened her grip on her father's arm. "Don't say things like that, Father. I'm starting to feel awkward, you know."

Viscount Grimald just chuckled. He then set his eyes on the dashing young prince coming to them. "Heads up, Clarisse. Your fiancee's here."

Clarisse turned to Rupert, who was now standing in front of her. She met his deep, hazel eyes, which reminded her of Joseph. She smiled courteously at him, trying not to blush at her thoughts.

"You look... stunning tonight, Clarisse." Rupert sincerely said. "Well... 'stunning' is an understatement to describe how you look tonight, actually." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Clarisse couldn't help but blush at the prince's actions. She had just discovered that the prim and proper gentleman had also a cute, child-like side. "Thank you." she said modestly.

Rupert offered his arm to Clarisse. "You ready?"

Clarisse nodded and took a glance at her beaming father. She took a deep breath and took Rupert's arm. "Ready if you are."

-----

Joseph impatiently tapped his foot. He couldn't stand the feeling anymore. He had to go in the hall and find out what happening in there, even if it meant a triple lashing in his heart. He didn't want to mind his feelings at that moment; all he wanted was to see Clarisse. He wanted to know how she looked like and if she was doing fine. If it weren't for his internship, he would've gone straight to the damned party.

He finally decided to go in the party, invited or not. He didn't care of the consequences anymore. He had enough confidence in his abilities to ensure himself that he won't get caught.

He walked to George's direction, who was standing by his respective post. "George, could you cover for me? I'll just be away for a moment."

George looked at him inquisitively. "Why?"

"I uh.. was told by the boss to deliver a message to someone." Joseph lied, giving as little details as possible. He maintained eye contact with George, hoping that he wouldn't suspect of anything

George shrugged. "Okay."

"Thank you." Joseph said and quickly ran off.

"It must be somethin' really important." George muttered to himself as he watched his intern-mate speed off.

-----

**ding ding ding! **

Rupert gently stroke the champagne glass with a fork. Everyone's attention was now focused on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming tonight. I am very honored by your presence this evening." He said, setting the glass on the table beside him. "I am pleased to announce to you all... that Lady Clarisse and I are formally engaged." He said as he glanced at Clarisse. She glanced at him as well, flashing her beautiful, composed smile.

Everyone clapped, happy for the newly engaged couple. Clarisse was glad to see that the people seemed to accept her as the future queen. Upon seeing the crowd, she realized that she had to bring herself to accept the fact as well. She couldn't escape from the reality that in a few months from now, she would be married to the prince. But to accept her responsibility meant one thing: losing the man she truly loved.

She felt her smile withdraw as thoughts of Joseph entered her mind. It was hard for her to to face the truth that her engagement to Rupert will definitely be the end of their relationship. After years of sharing their love, an abrupt twist of fate will suddenly end everything they dreamed of.

She felt someone touch on her hand. "Is everything fine?" Rupert asked her, looking into her eyes.

Clarisse nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just feeling a bit tired, I guess." She said, looking to another direction.

And then she saw a very familiar face. His gaze was clearly affixed on her, hurt evident in his eyes.

'_Joseph...'_

_-----  
_

Joseph stood there, watching Clarisse from one of the hall's corners. She was beautiful to him in every way but tonight, she looked like one of God's angels sent from heaven. He wished he could go to her and tell her how beautiful she was but he couldn't at the moment. Not when she was standing beside her fiancee.

He then felt her eyes meet his. He continued to lock his gaze on her.

"I guess it's over, Clarisse." He silently said to himself. He heaved a deep sigh and reluctantly turned to the exit door.

-----

Clarisse watched Joseph leave the hall. She badly wanted to follow him but she was in a sticky situation where everyone was congratulating them. She had to think of something to catch up to him.

"Um. Rupert," She said, tapping Rupert's shoulder. "Do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment?"

"Not at all." He replied. "I'll take care of this."

Clarisse smiled in relief. "Thank you so much." She said, as she walked briskly to the door.

-----

As soon as she stepped outside, she scanned her surroundings for any sign of Joseph. She then spotted a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Joseph!" she said, hurriedly running towards the man. She wasn't even that sure if it was him but she had to try.

The man was stopped in his tracks upon hearing someone's voice. He saw a lady wearing an evening gown running towards him.

"Clarisse.." he said softly.

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed. "I finally caught up to you.." She said, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." Joseph said. "Everyone will be looking for you soon."

"No, they won't.." She said. "Trust me, they won't."

Joseph tried to maintain an acceptable distance form Clarisse, restraining himself from inching closer to her. "You should go back before someone sees you here."

Clarisse stepped forward and took his hand. Joseph had the urge to take his hand back but his strong affection for her didn't let him. "I would still want to meet you at the lake." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Will you be there?"

Joseph sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I'll be there."

Clarisse caressed his cheek and and gave him a lingering look. She then turned away and went back to the party.

"See you." Joseph said as he watch her sprint back to the hall.

-----

The party ended a quarter past eleven. Clarisse was downright exhausted but that didn't seem to stop her from sneaking away from his father. She borrowed a horse from their stable and rode off to the lake while still in her evening gown. She was thankful that the horse she got was very agile.

As she passed through the misty orchard, she felt the time slipping fast. She wondered if her beloved would indeed show up as promised. She was dying to gush out everything she felt and thought. Tears were starting to spring from her eyes as she neared the lake. She had never felt so torn in her life. Her destiny was already set but she badly wanted to defy it. She wanted to ask Joseph to run away together, to a place far away from Genovia and live the rest of her life with him, their children and their grandchildren. But she knew she couldn't escape anymore.

She came down from her horse and went to the tree where they usually hang out. She was relieved to see Joseph sitting under the tree, throwing rocks on the lake.

"Joseph.." Clarisse said.

Joseph turned to her. He stood up and enveloped her in his arms. "Clarisse." He buried his nose in her slightly tousled hair, basking in her flowery fragrance.

Clarisse felt hot tears streaming, droplets forming on Joseph's shirt as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She said, her voice muffled by her sobs.

Joseph couldn't say anything. He just wanted to hold her in his arms an listen to her voice for one last time. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her like this once she stepped into the Cathedral and utter the words, 'I do'.

"I wanted to decline, Joseph... I really did," Clarisse said, wiping away her tears. "But I had no choice...

"I... understand." Joseph said, stroking Clarisse's hair. "Well... I couldn't ask you to run away with me, can I?"

Clarisse chuckled a bit. "I would love to do that, but..." she sighed. "Oh, Joseph..." She tightened her embrace to him. "I don't think I can do this. I can't marry any other man except for you."

Joseph smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, Clarisse." He cupped her face in his hands. "But we're not fated to be together."

Clarisse turned her gaze down. "I knew that... right from the moment Prince Rupert sent for me to the Palace." she reached for his hand. "I was hurt, confused and bewildered... I just didn't know what to do... I wanted to tell you right away but I was too scared. Now I regret truly regret it because it has finally come to this."

"I was also hurt, Clarisse. Especially when I saw you back there..." Joseph said. "I wanted to barge in and grab you and run away with you until the farthest end of the earth where no one can find us." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "But because I love you... I have to let go. I know you wouldn't be happy in a life that's full of hiding."

Tears once again flowed from her eyes. She knew Joseph was right. Now that she was engaged, she was already bound to her duty to their nation. But because of that, she had to sacrifice her love for him.

"It's hard, but we have to do this." Joseph reluctantly said. "We can't give in to our selfish desires... millions of people need you as their queen, Clarisse."

She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. Once again, Joseph hit the bull's eye. "You're right." She said, half-heartedly nodding in agreement. "I have to."

Clarisse caressed his cheek with a gentle touch. Joseph took a step closer until their faces were near enough that they could feel each other's breath. She looked at him with tearful eyes.

Joseph closed the gap between them. It was the first time that they felt such need for each other. A surge of passion run in their veins as they ventured deeper into the kiss. Joseph backed her into the tree, his body pressing against hers. He wanted her, right there and then, but his great respect for her rang a wake up call to him. He slowly pulled away, but maintained the three-inch distance between their faces.

"I'm sorry my dear, I almost lost my control." He said, in between his breaths.

Clarisse smiled. "I understand." She said, also catching her breath. "But to tell you the truth, it was quite pleasurable." She teasingly said.

Joseph chuckled and kissed her again, lightly this time. He then planted feather kisses on her forehead, then her eyes and her nose. He looked into her blue orbs and hugged her. "I guess this means goodbye, Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled, feeling a bit relieved. Although this was the end between them, this was a good closure. "I know." she rested her head on his neck. "After all, goodbye means, 'till we meet again'... right?"

Joseph didn't bother to to let go of his one true love. Not when this was their last moment together. He held her tighter and smiled. "Right."

-----

_end._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it guys! :D

~lady silverlune signing off. :)


End file.
